Tides of Time: An Anthology
by xxFireWarriorxx
Summary: A series of oneshots for FanFic100. Characters, rating, genre, and length will change over time. Current: Her big brother is sulking… but Rio has had enough, and decides to join him on a lazy afternoon.


_Quick Note: _A series of oneshots for the FanFic100 challenge on LiveJournal. I've been wanting to try this challenge for a really long time, and I finally decided to do it with YGO! ZEXAL. And I'm hoping that with this story my ZEXAL writing days have started? It's a fandom that I really want to write for, but don't yet feel comfortable with.. IDK, I just feel like I can never get into the characters' heads that way that I can for Xiaolin Showdown. Oh well, we'll see where this goes. I hope that you'll enjoy these!

* * *

**Title**: Sulking  
**Fandom**: YGO! ZEXAL  
**Characters**: Rio, Ryoga  
**Prompt**: 028: children  
**Rating**: K  
**Genre**: family, general  
**Word Count**: 688  
**Summary**: Her big brother is sulking… but Rio has had enough, and decides to join him on a lazy afternoon.  
**AN**: 1) I have this headcanon about Rio's personality that I really hope I was able to translate. And I guess depending on how you all perceive her, I either succeeded or I failed. orz 2) I've been wanting to try writing in a different perspective – one that I haven't tried before – the perspective of a child. I really hope I was able to manage that, but I'll let you guys be the judge instead ^^ 3) I got nothing. Hope you enjoy the fic! And I'm always open for constructive crit :)

* * *

He was sulking again.

Rolling her eyes, Rio slumped into the sofa, and muffled the rising scream that was bubbling in her throat.

Letting out a huff of air, she rolled onto her stomach, and gazed through deep blue eyes at the figure that was her brother.

Why was he always like that? Her eight-year-old self wondered. Always distant, always quiet… always keeping to his stupid self. Pushing her body up, she folded her arms, and wondered if throwing a pillow would bring him back inside.

But no, she thought. Mama would throw a fit. She had to keep the room clean, and keep everything in order. This wasn't a playground where children ran about. This was the living room, where guests were entertained.

In fact, by all accounts, she shouldn't have been in this room at all. But she had followed her big brother – out the kitchen and through the hallway. Now, it was but a glass door that separated his mind from hers.

A glass door, she thought darkly, that ought to be broken down.

That would certainly get his attention…

As well as earn their mother's wrath.

Oh this was ridiculous, she thought with a heavy scowl. How long was he going to just sit there? Like a stupid log on the back veranda?

Shoving herself up, Rio slipped down off the couch. Then, reaching her arms out, gently pushed the glass door open.

The wind hit her first, and oh, was it _glorious_. It whipped her hair about, entangling the dark blue curls. Raising a hand, she pushed her bangs away.

Above her the sun was setting, hues of orange painting the sky. Leaves rustled in the wind, as flowers danced in the awning breeze. Closing her eyes, she embraced the scents of nature, and smiled at the honking horns of Heartland City in the near distance.

The door behind her clanged shut, but Ryoga didn't move. Nor did he shift a muscle as his sister sat down beside him.

"Big brother…" she whined, shoving gently against his side.

But his only answer was a glare that sent her color rising.

Rio folded her arms, her lips in a pretty pout. "Stop sulking, big brother. You're such a sore loser."

Ryoga choked, catching the triumphant tone.

"I am not," he retorted. "I let you win, is all."

For a moment, Rio simply stared, disbelief in her eyes. But then she burst out laughing, unable to contain her giggles.

"Stop smiling!" Ryoga snapped, his color rising further. But seeing his sister laugh softened something within his core.

"Ryoga, you liar," Rio answered with a grin. "I had you completely surrounded; my strategy was full-proof."

As he gave her a side-long glance, she dropped onto the floor, and poked him in the chest playfully before drawing on the wooden floor.

"My monster was stronger – plus it had a killer move. And that's not even counting the monster effect that it has." Drawing lazily with her finger, she rolled onto her back. "Even if you had tried to dodge it, my trap card would have been ready."

"You also got lucky," Ryoga muttered beneath his breath.

"Right," she grinned. "Like the ten other times before as well."

Finally giving in, he let out a lop-sided smile. "All right, all right, you beat me fair and square."

Rio let out a squeal, and tackled into her brother. He let her in openly, and folded his arms around her. Only Rio, he thought, feeling the warmth; the happiness that simply glowed from the pleasure upon her face.

For a moment, they were silent, content in each other's company. But then Rio pulled back to gaze at the clouds within the sky.

"Do you think we'll ever make it? Become champions? Tour the world?"

Surprised, Ryoga sat up, and raised an eyebrow to his younger sister.

"I guess I'm just wondering," Rio answered with a smile. "It's a nice dream to have, and gosh, I do love dueling."

Ryoga smiled, and turned his gaze towards the sky as well.

"Yes, we'll make it big."

_But you… you most of all._


End file.
